Watch Me As I Fall
by N.C. Stormeye
Summary: Sometimes you just need to read between the lines. A letter from Ed to Winry. EdxWin, but only hints.


**Watch Me As I Fall**

**A FMA Fanfic By: AN**

(Who is UNWILLINGLY obsessed with Roy Mustang. Emphasis on UNWILLINGLY!)

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned FMA, I'd be suffering from pyro-induced nosebleeds. It's not that I _like _Mustang, just that I have an obsession with flame-wielders (Exhibit A: NATSUME HYUUGA from GAKUEN ALICE!). I do own "Watch Me As I Fall" a poem-song.

**AN's Author's Notes: **Hello. I'm Artemis Nox. Call me Nox, yeah, I know, "Night". I addicted to fire as well as _ice_ and _illusion_, but I won't get into that, and I wish I could be a shapeshifter. Laugh and I'll kill you, because my temper is as short as Ed, and for the same topic too…My HEIGHT. In any case, this is my first FMA fic, and an EDxWIN to boot.

So away we go…

_

* * *

Watch me as I fall from grace  
Through the depths of this inner space  
This black hole I'm never able to fill_

He promised he'd write her. It was one of those tiny things he had said in passing and had been held against him when he didn't. Edward Elric found it hard to keep promises that seemed so easy to make. But he had, and now he had to follow through. He wasn't one to break them either.

_Watch me as I slip away  
The bonds hold tightly to yesterday  
You're the only one who keeps me here_

So he sat at the desk in yet another inn-room, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. _Winry... _he sighed, staring at the blank page he was supposed to fill with his thoughts. He had so much to say, but half of it he couldn't. Hell, sending the letter was dangerous enough.

_Boom, boom  
The beat goes on  
Wham, Bam  
What's going on…_

"Dear Winry…" he wrote.

_Please my dear  
Just stay here  
Watch me as I fall_

_Tired face  
Warm embrace  
I'll come when you call_

"I owe you this letter since you keep bugging me for it, you Automail-Obsessed freak. If I don't send you this you'll probably hit me on the head with one of your stupid wrenches. There's not much to say really. Me and Al have been on the road as usual…" _And we miss you. More specifically, _I_ do._

_Even if the world stops spinning  
And even if we drown in it  
Just be there through it all, even if you have to…_

_Watch me as I fall…_

"The stone's a bit hard to find, but don't worry. I'm weaseling out as much details as possible…even from the bastard Colonel. And no, I haven't wrecked my arm. I'm taking _good_ care of it I swear. It's not going to break for a long time." _Although I wish it did so I could see you._

_Slowly as this axis turns, and I'm on the brink  
Of something I haven't noticed, I think I'm gonna sink  
In some notions of me and you, yeah that's true_

"How's Granny and Den? Knowing Grams she's probably alive and kicking. And what about you? You okay over there, huh? Did you fall over your tools and hit your head with that wrench of yours (sweet, sweet vindication)? I'm not surprised if you have, seeing as that probably makes you crazy." _As crazy as I am…for you I mean._

_Boom, Boom  
The beat goes on  
Wham, Bam  
What's going on…_

"Al kept bugging me to write you that we'd be there soon. I'm not so sure about that. As I said, the stone's hard to find. And you know as well as any I've _got _to find it. I've got to get Al's body back. My arm and leg though…eh, your automail is growing on me…yeah, you see, GROWING. I'm not a shrimp, geek! And no, I still hate milk!" _But not as much as I love you._

_Please my love  
Watch from above  
As I make mistakes_

_I miss you  
Yes it's true  
It's you I need to face_

"But I am writing you a letter if I can't get there, I mean, _we_ can't get there anytime soon. Right now I'm stuck in a godforsaken inn in the middle of nowhere so…weeeell…yeah. The letter better suffice." _Although it definitely doesn't for me._

"And when I get there, for pete's sake, NO WRENCHES!" _Although a kiss would be nice…uh…I think…_

_Even when my hands start shaking  
I'll write to you though the dawn is breaking  
Just please don't hesitate to call, and be there_

_Watch me as I fall_

"…So…uh…basically that's all I really have to say. I'll try to write you more. Anyway, I've got to go. I've got to get some sleep. Early day tomorrow. Wouldn't want to come home in a matchbox, I gotta be on my feet if I want to kick homunculi butt." _Yeah, I know, I called it home._

"With Love, Ed."

Edward Elric folded the paper, put it inside the envelope, and went to sleep. The next day he mailed it. The next-next day, a girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes read it, and she could almost hear him saying every word, even the things he wouldn't say.

_Even if the world stops spinning  
And even if we drown in it  
Just be there through it all, even if you have to…_

_Watch me as I fall…_

The End?

**

* * *

Nox's Notes: **I think it's cute personally. Flame me and I'll blast you with water, which is my zodiac element BTW. So fire at your own risk.

BWOOSH! BUHOS! (Filipino for "pour" or "drench")

_Till Next Time,_

_Artemis Nox – The Night's Lonely Moon_


End file.
